Feelings
by CharroFarro
Summary: Rosalie and Bella speak about Jasper and Alice, the supposedly perfect couple. Bella narrating. Post Breaking Dawn.


Title: FeelingsCharacters: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, : Jasper/AliceRating: Absolutely clean. Summary: Rosalie and Bella speak about Jasper and Alice, the supposedly perfect narrating.

"It must be annoying, to be able to feel other people's emotions," I said, not talking to anyone in particular. Rosalie lifted her head from a magazine she was reading and smiled.

"Depends who he's around." She patted the place next to her, signalling I could sit next to her, and so I did. "Take Alice for example. He can only be truly happy when he's around her. If he's around me or Carlisle or Edward, whoever, he feels our emotions. He can't be himself if he's feeling someone else's emotions… but with Alice, because they are so naturally attuned with each other, they automatically feel the same all the time, you know. If it wasn't for her, he'd still be living with depression and without her, he's someone he doesn't want to be. It's very difficult for him. So, in that case it's anything but annoying, to feel her emotions. Nobody has ever known Jasper as well as Alice and nobody ever will because of that… Sometimes I wish Emmett would be able to tell how I was feeling. It's only guesswork with him and four times out of ten he doesn't know," she said, rolling her eyes. Boy, I know how that felt. Of course Edward could tell how I'm feeling, every now and then but only if it's an extreme emotion, like pure happiness or deep regret or sadness. I think at that point, anybody can read my emotions straight off my face like that.

"They're a perfect combination, really… He deals with your emotions, she predicts the future… Heart and mind," Rosalie finished. There was a slight hint of envy in her tone. It did seem unfair at times, the fact that Alice and Jasper were so perfect for each other, but their relationship wasn't always great. They did argue and when they did, it was not good. It made Alice angry, which made Jasper angry, which made Alice more angry. It was a no-win situation.

"_Well I'm saying it's for the best! My idea will work better!" Alice ranted, throwing her little fists up in the air._

"_Alice, please, just hear me out! For goodness sake, I know you can 'tell' what's going to happen but I have a good feeling about my idea! It will work!" Jasper shouted back at her. It wasn't as loud as her voice before but it was enough to know that they were arguing._

"_Don't be silly! I've seen that my idea will be the better choice! Your idea will ruin everything!"_

"_Our visitors will change their mind, I can feel it! They're unsure and they're feeling rather cowardly. My idea is the stronger idea, therefore it'll work best!" Jasper sighed angrily as Alice groaned. He knew he wasn't going to win this but he always let her win the arguments. It was about time she surrendered her ideas._

"_No! I've foreseen it! What can't you understand about that?"_

"_People can change their decisions and they're uncertain now! They'll change, I know they will! Just take the risk, Alice! If we go your way, we'll be of a disadvantage because then there will be more arguments between them and us. Then they will be looking for a fight. If we go my way, which I'm insisting that we do, we will be at an advantage because they will have changed their mind and we'll all be so much safer! Can you see them changing their minds?" Jasper took a step back. Alice merely frowned._

"_Uh, no, 'cause they need to decide first."_

_They were both incredibly angry at each other. Alice had foreseen nomads entering and destroying the Cullen house and wanted to surprise them by being prepared. Jasper felt there was no need because they were uncertain after learning that the Cullen family was rather large. They wouldn't attack. It was too much for them._

"_Why are they even doing this?" Alice asked, still frustrated at Jasper._

"_I don't know - they're bored or they're tired of being nomads and want to settle down! Why don't you ask Edward? He's the one that reads thoughts."_

_Alice growled at him. His sarcastic comment wasn't making things any easier._

"_Because they're out of range! And listen, Jasper, you are making me very-""Enraged - I know how you feel, remember?" Another sarcastic comment. That drew the line._

"_You think visions change, Jasper? Well, yes, they do. Feelings can change too, you know, so I wouldn't push it, Mister!" As soon as she said that, she immediately regret this. Of course she didn't mean this. Jasper knew this but played along for annoyance. His frown lifted and sadness filled his eyes - shock mostly. He then pulled a uncomprehending expression and acted like he was on the verge of tears - if that were even possible._

"_No, no!" Alice quickly reassured him, almost as if she were in a panic herself. "Not that - I didn't mean it like that! Not - I wasn't talking about you and - Gosh, ignore me. I meant the - I didn't mean it, Jazz," she sighed. "I'm sorry."_

"_I know. I feel your guilt," he said, completely calm and already over what she had said before. Alice couldn't help but smile a little bit at his comment._

"_So, your idea or mine?" They were now both composed again._

"_Yours," Jasper spoke, shifting his eyes wearily. "Better to be safe than sorry."_

That was a few days ago. The nomads did arrive but just as Jasper had said, they were cowards and backed off, not even wanting to begin another argument of why the Cullens were stood outside their home, warning frowns upon their faces.

So I guess you could say it was a win-win situation for Jasper and Alice. Both were right. They would settle for that.

"Yeah, they're perfect," I said, agreeing with Rosalie as I curled up on the couch, getting myself more comfortable. I let out a sigh of relief.

Sometimes it was good that Edward couldn't read my thoughts but it was great that he couldn't tell how I was feeling at times. It would be like a chemical reaction and so many other emotions would be triggered, either for the better of for the worst.

"Sometimes," Rosalie concluded, smiling again. "Strength and beauty works too."


End file.
